deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Traitor Battle Royale
The Traitor Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle Royale. Description Transformers vs TMNT vs Sonic vs Savage Dragon! Which of these traitors is deadly enough to back stab? Interlude Wiz: If there is one subject that everyone despises more of, it's the traitor, a character who will betray someone else, most of the times for power. Boomstick: And these 4 somewhat comical but deadly traitors make a prime example. Starscream, one of the G1 Decepticons and traitor to Megatron... Wiz: ...Baxter Stockman, the mutant fly and traitor to the Shredder... Boomstick: ...Snively Kintobor, Dr. Eggman's nephew and traitor combined to one... Wiz: ...and Mako, the super-freak of a shark and traitor to Overlord. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Starscream Wiz: Starscream is known to be the Air Commander of the Decepticons, but he seeks power by usurping past Megatron's rightful leadership, but fails miserably. Boomstick: Whether in his giant robot form or his jet form, he does come equipped with cluster bombs, missiles, machine guns, and even his signature weapon of all, the Null Ray, in which it is used to stop anything that runs on electricity. Wiz: Now it would work perfectly on Megatron as well, but only when Megatron himself has his guard let down and when he least expects it, too bad for Starscream, he doesn't do that so easily for him. Boomstick: When Starscream does fight in the air as a jet, he can use his Sidewinders that fire at short-range, or his long-ranged slammers. But if neither do the trick, he pulls out his M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun, I still think it should be best to hunt squirrels with. Wiz: Starscream is known to be quite the coward, as he tends to use cheap tactics like shooting at his foes from behind like we mentioned on how he tries to do to Megatron; though he is also known to having the Silver Tongue in which it makes him a clever and deceiving speaker to worm his way to favorable positions, however, that does not change the fact that he is a good strategist, as his plans go wrong most of his time. Boomstick: Let's not forget about his goddamn spark, an indestructible life source that enables him to take possession of various robots he comes across. Wiz: No matter how we see Starscream, he will always be second rate compared to Megatron. Starscream: It's time for a change, Megatron! It's time for action, not words! I am the leader of the future! Megatron: You couldn't lead ant-droids to a picnic. How can you pretend to lead the Decepticons? Baxter Stockman Coming Soon! Snively Kintobor Coming Soon! Mako the Shark Coming Soon! Fight Coming Soon! Results Coming Soon! Trivia *This is Maxevil's fifty-third Death Battle episode. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hasbro vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Image' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs TMNT' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Savage Dragon' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil